


disgusting

by 3h16



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3h16/pseuds/3h16
Summary: tori steps on your dick. written 03/2016
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Reader
Kudos: 9





	disgusting

Oh, please don’t let him have seen!… But it was too late, and in his expression you read it all. 

Scrunching his face back and drawing just a centimeter or two away, he scoffed down at you. Letting out a disgusted, gutural noise he lifted his head high.

“Disgusting!” He shrieked down at you. Any classmates who hadn’t been watching the scene unfold now turned their heads, and with all their gazes first going to Tori, and then to the bulge in your pants, you felt petrified like a deer in the headlights. 

“You animal!” Tori continued, and your eyes snapped back up to him. But now, you could see the tiny smile peeking through in the corners of his mouth. “A disgusting pig! Filthy! Dirty…!” Finding an enthusiasm, he took one step closer to you, now just inches away. 

But before you can begin pleading for his forgiveness, his knee swiftly jets up, right before he crushes your crotch under his gym sneakers.

As if the wind had been knocked out of you, every part of being felt forcefully ejected from your body. In a split second, the most sudden intense pain came and went without a moment to be processed. Suddenly you lurched forward because your guts wanted out, but you managed to swallow back the vomit before it sprayed all over Tori’s leg.

When your sense of hearing comes back, suddenly the seemingly hundreds of people around you burst into laughter. Under this comic relief, their giggles filling that pregnant silence, like this, you can inhale for the first time in forever. And now vision returning, you see Tori staring down at you, amusement and disgust written half and half in his expression, his foot smashed down of your crotch. 

But only when he pulls away do you realize that… a heavy string of thick, off-white semen pulls between his sneaker from your still-clothed dick. 


End file.
